vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grovyle (PMD Explorers)
Summary Grovyle is a protagonist of the second series of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. He starts off believed to be a villain, trying to steal the Time Gears to put the planet into a temporal stasis, being hunted by the Great Dusknoir. During his time as an antagonist, he's also revealed to be from the future. Upon being captured and brought back to the future, with the protagonist and his/her partner in tow, it's revealed that all of Grovyle's intentions were for the good of the planet, and Dusknoir was actually an evil servant of Primal Dialga, an insane version of the time dragon that only wanted to preserve his current timeline at all costs. Not only that, but Grovyle is the partner of the formerly protagonist, who lost his/her memories at the beginning of the game. Grovyle joins the team to restore Temporal Tower with the Time Gears, and save the world, even knowing that saving the present causes the future, including him, to disappear. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Grovyle Origin: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Powers and Abilities: |-|Grovyle=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Plant Manipulation, Absorption, Reactive Power Level (Via Overgrow), Light Manipulation (Via Luminous Orbs), Acausality (After Arceus' intervention), Resistance to Water, Electric, Ground, and Grass Type attacks, as well as Memory Manipulation (Didn't lose his memory in the incident caused by Darkrai), Invulnerability (Via Detect), Statistics Amplification (Via Agility), Attack Reflection (Via Pursuit), and Statistics Reduction (Via Screech and Leer) |-|Optional Equipment=Same as before, plus Martial Arts (Focus Punch, Brick Break, Drain Punch), Metal Manipulation (Iron Tail), Duplication (Double Team), Status Effect Inducement (Toxic), Empathic Manipulation (Captivate), Weather Manipulation (Sunny Day), Transmutation, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Paralysis Inducement, limited Absorption, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Fear Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation, limited Durability Negation, Resurrection, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Managed to beat a weakened Primal Dialga. Primal Dialga is weaker than normal Dialga and can only control one timeline, but still has the same mastery over said timeline like his normal self would have over all) Speed: Infinite (Kept up with Dialga and blitzed the protagonist) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (As a Grovyle, is capable of learning Strength) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (Took hits from Primal Dialga and Dusknoir, who could also damage Primal Dialga) Stamina: Very high (Can travel through all the floors of the Hidden Land, get through Monster Houses, and could beat beings with infinite stamina) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with ranged attacks. Hundreds of meters with Luminous Orbs Standard Equipment: Luminous Orbs, Wonder Orbs that when activated, release a blinding light that lights up the entire room. Grovyle uses these like flashbang grenades, but these can also be used to automatically scout a floor. To see a list of Grovyle’s optional equipment, check out this blog here Intelligence: Extremely high. Solved the mystery of the paralyzed planet, came up with plans to save the world from temporal destruction, and could hide from Dialga and his agents for a very long time. Is a seasoned fighter as well Weaknesses: Fire, Ice, Bug, Flying, and Poison attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability *'Overgrow:' When Grovyle is low on health, the power of his Grass- type attacks increase significantly. Moves *'Leaf Blade:' Grovyle uses the leaves on his arms as blades and carves up the opponent. *'Quick Attack:' Grovyle uses its amazing speed to attack the opponent before the opponent can react. It normally goes first, cuts through corners, and has more range than his other moves. *'Dig:' Grovyle's most useful move. Grovyle digs underground, and shortly later, attacks the opponent with a physical Ground- type attack. Grovyle uses this move for more than just attacking, as he uses it for escape, hiding, and all around stealth. Nothing (aside from earthquakes) can hit it while underground. *'Absorb:' Grovyle takes a portion of the opponent's health and uses it to restore his own. *'Energy Ball:' Grovyle creates a ball of verdant energy and throws it at the opponent in a straight line. It doesn't stop going until it hits something. *'Bullet Seed:' Grovyle continuously fires a stream of damaging seeds from its mouth. *'Slam:' Grovyle powerfully slams the opponent with its tail. (The rest are moves that any Grovyle can do, but hasn't been seen doing. However, he would've either had to have learned them getting to lv 46, or did learn while going up from there) *'Pound:' Grovyle pounds the opponent. *'Leer:' Grovyle looks at the opponent menacingly, lowering defense. *'Fury Cutter:' Grovyle cuts the opponent with a bug attack, which somehow hits the opponent twice in a row. *'Pursuit:' Grovyle gains the counter status, so every physical move that hits him will get partially returned back to the user. This varies very differently to its canon counterpart. *'Screech:' Grovyle lets out a screech, which sharply reduces the defense of all enemies in earshot. *'Agility:' Grovyle lightens its body to sharply increase its speed. *'Detect:' Grovyle gets the protect status, so as long as it's active, the opponent can't damage him. This also differs from its canon counterpart. *'False Swipe:' Grovyle slashes the opponent, always leaving him or her with at least 1 HP. *'Leaf Storm:' Grovyle blasts a massive storm of leaves for a large portion of damage. However, if it hits, it will sharply lower his special attack. IQ Skills (Can be turned on and off at will) *'PP Saver:' Grovyle will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Grovyle recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Gap Prober:' Grovyle can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Concentrator:' Grovyle is focused on making its attacks hit, so its accuracy is boosted by 1 level. Its evasion is reduced by 1 level, however. *'Practice Swinger:' When Grovyle fails to hit the target with an attack or move, his Attack and Special get boosted for only the next turn. *'Trap Avoider:' Grovyle avoids stepping on visible traps (and Wonder Tiles) when walking. *'Sharpshooter:' Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Grovyle's moves and attacks. *'Counter Hitter:' Grovyle takes on the Mini Counter status, which makes him strike back against attackers in certain conditions. *'Clutch Performer:' If Grovyle's HP gets dangerously low, his evasiveness is boosted by 2 levels. *'Critical Dodger:' Grovyle is able slip out of the reach of dangerous attacks so that critical hits don't make an impact. *'Stair Sensor:' When he reaches a new floor, Grovyle uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Quick Dodger:' Grovyle becomes better at evading attacks and moves. *'Trap Seer:' The Pokémon will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. *'Quick Striker:' Grovyle attacks at a faster rate, so he will always lash out with an extra attack right after its first one. Others Notable Victories: Pops (Regular Show) Pops' Profile ("Full Power" Pops was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Simon's Profile (Both are Low 2-C, Grovyle had access to all equipment and moves, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Thieves Category:Game Bosses Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Metal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fear Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 2